


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

by SquipBlip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Descent into Madness, Fluff and Angst, Genji Has Nightmares, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, God I hope my friend doesn't read this, Hamilton References, I was probably supposed to ask before posting, Jesse Doesn't Know What To Do, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Slow Updates, Why Did I Write This?, she wrote most of it, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquipBlip/pseuds/SquipBlip
Summary: Jesse McCree was fine, until the Overwatch Medics carted Genji Shimada into the Overwatch/Blackwatch Headquarters. Out of curiosity, he stuck his nose where it didn't belong, and that's how a story starts kiddos.





	1. The new guy?

It wasn’t your average day at the Blackwatch-Overwatch headquarters, Jesse could tell. There was always a lot of buzz, but today, no one seemed to be able to sit still. Blackwatch soldiers rushed around Jesse, nearly shoving him out of the way. 

 

Jesse McCree was only seventeen, but he was more adjusted to the the excitement then some of the oldest Blackwatch agents. He passed a few Overwatch Soldiers who were gossiping about the “new one” nervously. 

Blackwatch received around five or six soldiers a month, so it wasn’t usually a big deal, but for some reason people seemed to be more hyped than usual. Jesse gave the gossiping soldiers a warning glare, then continued his trek through headquarters. 

 

Taking turns here and there; mostly following the flow of agents, who all seemed to be heading in the same direction. 

 

He heard a distant yell followed by more shouting. Arching an eyebrow, he began shoving his way past everyone to the source of the noise. It was coming from one of the smaller doors to the airstrip. A few low-level Blackwatch medics were trying to push their way through the swarming crowd of agents. They were directing a higher ranked medic through the crowd. The higher medic was hurriedly pushing a cart with a covered form on it.

 

“Everyone move out of the way!” The medics shouted at the horde of people, as they slowly parted. Jesse began shoving people back yelling nonsensical orders at his subordinates, trying to move them out of the way.

 

One medic gave him an appreciative look before turning back to the others, yelling over the deafening noise.

 

“Get him to Doctor Ziegler, now!” She shouted, holding out her arms to keep people back. The medics pushed the cart through the crowd and continued on to Angela’s lab, which was on the other side of headquarters. Jesse watched them disappear before turning to the medic, who was now leaning on the wall, breathing heavily. 

 

“So, what was all that ‘bout?” He asked, frowning. The medic looked up at him with a surprisingly amused expression.

 

   “That’s the “new one” everyone’s been running their mouths off about. Although I imagine that they didn't expect us to cart him in mostly dead.” She responded

 

“Er…  _ mostly _ dead? I didn’t think there was much of a difference between mostly dead ‘n completely dead.”

 

“Oh yeah, you see, mostly dead is still somewhat alive. And Dr. Ziegler can bring back anything that's somewhat alive.” 

 

“Huh, well suppose that makes sense; thanks for yer time darlin’.” Jesse said with a small chuckle. The medic nodded and walked away, leaving Jesse alone at the door.

 

He stood there for a while thinking about what the medic had said.  _ Mostly dead? Now I reckon you could be half dead or maybe even almost dead, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a ‘mostly’ dead. _ He thought, looking around.  _ I wonder what happened to the new guy, what with him arrivin’ in here in multiple pieces.  _

 

    McCree was jolted out of his thoughts by a hand carefully placed on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Commander Reyes standing with a smug smile.

 

“You seem jumpy Jesse… You been snooping around again?” He asked with an arched eyebrow. Jesse shook his head quickly.

 

“Not at all sir, I was, uh, just talkin’ to the lovely medic. What’s her name, uh, Amelia? Yeah, see she was, er, tellin’ me about how she became a medic, and I reckon it wasn’t to easy, y’know?” Jesse babbled, waving his hands around.

 

“So you’re suddenly interested in being the a gunslinger-medic?” Reyes asked, his smile slowly turning from smug to amused. “I wasn’t aware that was a thing, but I’m sure we could find a medics’ outfit that would fit you.”

 

Jesse, now completely unable to speak properly, just sighed and shook his head.

“Commander, you already know I was lookin’ for info on the new guy. I guess I didn’t expect him to arrive horizontal on a medic cart.”

 

Reyes sobered up a bit, and gave Jesse an unreadable look. After a moment of silence, he sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“I don’t blame you for being curious, but this is strictly classified until Doctor Ziegler allows to release the his information. However, to keep you from going against me and digging around, I’m allowed to give you his name.” Reyes said calmly. Jesse took his hat off and nodded excitedly, looking like a kid on Christmas Day.

 

“Why sir, I promise I’ll keep ma’ nose outta stuff.” He said with a bright grin. Reyes rolled his eyes.

 

“It’s Genji.” Reyes stated flatly. Jesse opened his mouth, then paused for a moment before speaking.

 

“...The hell kinda name is that.”

 

“A Japanese one, Jesse.” Reyes said with an amused expression.

 

“Huh, I didn’t think about that.” Jesse said with a confused expression. 

 

Reyes nodded a bit, then walked away, muttering something about paperwork. Once again, Jesse was alone with his thoughts. He looked down at his hat, it was still pretty new, but definitely had some wear. He had picked it up during his time in the Deadlock gang. He shoved it back on top of his head and carried on his way. He slowly strolled past the things that he passed on his way there. The gossiping agents were still there, but they had “broken up” and were pretending that they hadn’t been talking before Jesse had passed again. He snorted and rolled his eyes as he passed; Overwatch agents were all the same. He wandered around a bit more, before heading to the cafeteria. This is where they would soon be serving their “late lunch” which was mostly for the agents who couldn’t make it to normal lunch for any reason. It would be another thirty minutes until they started serving, but it would be empty so Jesse was formulating a list of perks for arriving early:

 

  1. Getting a spot in the beginning of the line (which means a good seat in the cafeteria).
  2. It would be quiet for a while.
  3. He wouldn’t be bothered.



 

Jesse nodded to himself, content with the reasons to go early, and walked in through the double doors. Just as he had suspected, it was completely empty, minus the scrawny Overwatch soldier who timidly asked for Jesse’s ID card. Jesse shot him a threatening look, which nearly made the soldier faint. The bean pole of a soldier shakily nodded and gestured at the empty room. Jesse smirked and walked in, sliding into a seat at the nearest table. 

After a short while, a stream of soldiers started to trickle in. Jesse noticed that he didn’t recognize any of the soldiers, even the Blackwatch ones. 

He made a small “Hm” sound before turning his attention to the quiet clinking sound that was coming from the table across from him. There was a young soldier shaking a box of bullets onto the table, then loading them into his gun. Jesse watched with a frown. Stupid Overwatch soldiers and their lack of manners. He sighed, they were all the same.  _ I wonder if that new guy’s goin’ to Overwatch; I sure hope not.  _


	2. Feel My Wrath, And Also My Extreme Self-Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's POV, written by BlueberryJingle/Jynx

The last thing Genji remembered was his brother killing him. God, it sounded so odd to say it. He had put up a fight, but his brother was older and therefore stronger than him so there was little that Genji could have done. It had happened so suddenly; one moment, Hanzo was standing beside him. Then Genji blinked and Hanzo was trying to run him through.

 

He shuddered to think about it. How long has it been? A month? Two, maybe three? Genji had no idea. He had jolted awake in a foreign infirmary about a week ago. He had been in quite a daze, so everything that the doctor had said was hazy. He remembered her saying that many parts of his body had been rebuilt. He also remembered her saying that it would be a long time before he would be able to speak. During the fight with Hanzo, Genji’s vocal cords had been severely damaged, meaning that until the doctor was able to fix them, he would be completely mute. 

 

Not being able to speak was probably one of Genji's worst nightmares, after all, he had always relied on his sharp tongue to get him out of trouble, or in some cases, into it. Of course, being mute now seemed to be the least of his problems. When he first lifted up his hand, he had been quite startled to find that it was no longer flesh and bone, but cold, hard metal with bright, angry red veins of… something running through them. Needless to say, it had induced a lot of panic, so it was no surprise that the doctor had refused Genji the ability to see his face. Genji wasn't sure that he wanted to see it. But at the same time, it killed him to not be able to see what he looked like. 

Genji Shimada -the Playboy who looked in the mirror every chance he got- was unable to see his own reflection for who knows how long.

 

He had heard whisperings from Doctor Ziegler to the other medics. It was usually just “Mr. Shimada is doing well today.” or something of that nature, but occasionally, if Genji found himself listening at the right time, he would hear things about his current conditions that Doctor Ziegler was hesitant to share with him. So far, he knew that most of his body was intact, but parts of it had been replaced with mechanical cyborg prosthetics. He also knew that these cyborg parts gave him enhanced abilities. Genji wasn’t sure why he needed these “enhanced abilities”, especially since he currently didn’t have anything planned, with the exception of laying in the infirmary bed. 

 

_ I would not be here, if it weren’t for my brother. _ He thought, already missing the days of being able to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. 

A wave of anger washed over Genji, causing his synthetic heart to race. He slammed is metal fist against the arm of his bed, then pulled back in surprise, realizing that his hand had left a dent in the bed-arm’s cold metal. 

 

“Ah, I see you’re discovering your strength.” A warm voice rose from the door. Startled, Genji whipped his head around. He relaxed slightly when he realized that it was simply Doctor Ziegler. She smiled gently, giving him a sympathetic look. 

 

“People are anxious to meet you, it seems.” She said, while looking at a list of notes that her assistant had given her prior. Numerous people had requested to meet Genji, mostly Overwatch soldiers looking for gossip to spread. She sighed and set the clipboard down. 

 

“We’re prepping for the surgery to repair your voice now. You’ll be able to speak normally within a week or so, I’m happy to report.” She said cheerfully. Genji nodded once then looked away, not wanting to meet the doctor’s eyes. 

 

After running a few tests and such, she departed from Genji’s room. Genji released a raspy, ragged sigh. As much as he appreciated the company from Dr. Ziegler, it would be refreshing to see a new face every now and then. She had said that people wanted to meet him, but she never specified who the people who wanted to meet him were.

 

Genji let his imagination run wild on who could possibly want to meet him. Maybe a crime lord, someone looking to hold him for ransom? Or maybe this was part of a conspiracy by the omnics to turn people into cyborgs, therefore promoting equality? No, that one didn’t make sense, otherwise his doctor wouldn’t be human. 

 

He sighed, leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. It was a cold, flat, white color with virtually no texture. He found himself slowly drifting off to sleep as he stared. He used to be able to go for a long while without sleeping, maybe even days; and now he could barely keep his eyes open for more than an hour. Whether is was the painkillers or just his body being exhausted, it was certainly making it hard to stay awake. He closed his eyes for a moment, just to rest. Then without any warning, he fell asleep. 

 

**_~-~-_ **

 

Genji was sitting on a rooftop, the moonlight shining down on him. He barely heard his brother approaching him from behind until a small creaking sound startled him out of his daydreams. He turned to Hanzo with a small smile as he slowly came to sit next Genji on the ledge. 

 

“ _ Anija _ , I barely heard you. What are you doing awake so late?” Genji quipped with a bright grin. Hanzo didn’t answer, but simply stared out at the beautiful landscape. It was a wonderful view; too bad that he didn’t have the time to visit that spot more often. The pale moonlight complimented the darkened colors of the land before him, giving everything a blue tint. Genji closed his eyes, relaxing. Suddenly, he felt the air around him become tense, and intuition made him aware of the sudden danger. His eyes shot open, and he turned to where Hanzo now stood. Hanzo began to walk towards him, an emotionless expression on his face.

 

“I’m sorry, brother.” He said, before drawing a hidden sword and-

 

**_~-~-_ **

 

Genji was startled awake from his nightmare, wildly looking around for a moment before realizing what had happened. He panted for a moment before attempting to relax, as he felt pain spiking into him. He sighed, then attempted to roll over to his side; it was difficult, and somewhat uncomfortable, but it was better than laying on his back the whole time. 

 

He knew that it would be a while before he was able to walk around, but that didn’t stop him from dreaming. All he wanted to do was stand and walk out of the infirmary, maybe get a drink, meet some people, that sort of thing. Then he was going to bring down his brother and the entire Shimada clan, no matter what would come between them. He would have his revenge.


	3. Unrelated Chapter title: My life, and other natural disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree becomes curious about Genji, and accidently finds some things.

McCree was restless, there was no other way to put it. He was bored, and full of nervous energy. Blackwatch hadn’t been assigned any new missions from Commander Morrison in over a month, so essentially the only thing that Jesse had to entertain himself was the practice range. Eventually, it gets boring there too. 

 

Eventually it became so boring there, Jesse stopped going altogether, opting for exploring the headquarters. Which he had already done numerous times. However, there were some places that he had not visited yet, including the infirmary. Mostly because these were off limits, but he knew he could get in if he wanted to. 

 

Now, it wasn’t just pure boredom that led him into the infirmary; in fact, the majority of the reasons to go inside involved the new guy, Gengo or whatever his name was. It had been months since the guy had arrived, and there was still no word of when Jesse could meet him. Normally Jesse could care less about the new ones, but for some reason the one peaked his curiosity. Perhaps it was because of the difference of situations, as most new soldiers don’t get their mutilated bodies carted in and rushed to the infirmary. Or maybe it was the name. Perhaps the name of Gongo was what interested him the most, it was certainly an unusual name. 

 

McCree found himself quietly wandering the halls of the infirmary before he could even take a moment to think. Seeing that he was already there, he figured that he might as well just keep going. 

 

He glanced at the patient names listed to the right of each door. Most of them were names he didn’t recognize from soldiers he didn’t care about. He was almost to the end of the hallway when he saw it. In big black marker,  _ “Genji Shimada” _ . Immediately, various thoughts raced through his head.

 

_ I could go in there. _

_ I could meet him. _

_ Dr. Ziegler would have my head if she found out. _

_ He might still be in more than one piece. _

_ I’d hate to bother him. _

 

He sighed.  _ Eh, why not? _ He thought, then went to push open the door. However, as he was reaching for the handle, he heard the clicking of shoes coming down the hallway in his direction. He froze, then turned around and looked for somewhere to hide. 

 

The only available spot was a miniscule janitor’s closet. It was tiny and cramped, but it would have to do. Jesse pulled open the door and shouldered his way in between a pile of mops and a few stacks of buckets, then reached forward and closed the door. 

 

He heard the footsteps grow louder and louder until they stopped directly in front of the closet. Jesse held his breath, not wanting to make any noise. He heard the muffled sound of a door opening, then shutting. He opened the door just enough so that he could see through a tiny crack. There was no one there, so whoever was walking down the hall must have entered Genji’s room. 

 

McCree quickly exited the closet and speed-walked his way back down the hallways and out the door. He sighed with relief, now that he was out of the danger of being spotted. He shuffled back to his small dorm style room, before pausing for a moment. The name plate next to Jenga’s room had said “Shimada”. Jesse had heard at lot about the Shimada clan; as a matter of fact, everyone had. They were the ruthless crime lords running what could be called the biggest family run gang in their country, possibly the world. Overwatch had been keeping an eye on the Shimadas for a while now, with a constant scout keeping surveillance on their actions. Jesse had wanted to do surveillance, but Commander Reyes had kept him running more local operations.

 

_ But what had happened to Glengu and why did Overwatch take him?  _ McCree pondered, as he slowly walked to his room before suddenly coming to a screeching halt.

 

“Dear God, they're gonna use Ganju to take down the entire Shimada empire.”

 

Jesse turned around and made a beeline to Commander Reyes’ office. 

 

“Reyes, what the hell are you planning to do with the Shimada boy?” Jesse yelled, bursting through the door. Startled, Reyes dropped his coffee and watched as it became a growing puddle on the floor. He sighed and rubbed his temples, giving Jesse a thoroughly annoyed look.

 

“How did you find out abou- actually no, I don't want to know,” 

He sighed again, “Look, we've been trying to break down the Shimadas for years, and this is our chance. Genji is a highly trained kid with the skills to be a master assassin. He has a personal reason to hate the Shimada clan, so this could be our chance.” 

 

Jesse opened his mouth, but he was quickly cut off by Reyes.

 

“I know you have more than enough questions, but I'm not at the liberty to answer them. If you want answers, ask Angela; she's the one taking care of him.” With that, Reyes nodded and turned around, pulling a towel out of a drawer in his desk and wiping up the coffee.

Jesse turned around and trudged out of Gabe's office, frowning. This wasn't going to go well, not at all. 

 

Jesse knew that Doctor Ziegler wouldn’t tell him anything about Genjee, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t ask. 

 

_Time skip. I'm sorry, these are probably annoying ;;_ \---

 

Finally, he once again found himself at the door to the infirmary. This time, he didn’t have to sneak in, so he simply waltzed right in. A tiny girl was sitting behind a huge desk in the middle of the room.

 

_ Good lord, does overwatch search out the scrawniest people in existence just to work desks?  _ McCree thought irritably, as the girl stuttered out some form of greeting. He looked her dead in the eye, and she visibly paled. 

 

“W-what c-can I h-help you withh?” She asked, shaking.

 

“I need ta’ see Angela.”

 

“O-Oh I’m sorry s-sir. She’s- She’s in a...a…a…a surgery right now. C-can I take a mmm-message?”

 

Jesse sighed again, and shook his head at her.

 

“Nah, I’ll just wait until she’s done.” Jesse said, turning away from the desk and shuffling into the waiting room. 


	4. Oh no, a plot is forming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji needs a hug, and it's my fault! Haha suffer. It's quiet uptown in Genji's hospital room.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for waiting so patiently! Comments are greatly appriciated and sI always respond to them ^^" It might be a little while before the next chapter, as there are some things going on in my life that makes it difficult to write 1-2k words a week.

Genji’s room wasn’t exactly the most exciting of places, especially by his standards. It was quiet though, and he had to say he enjoyed it for the most part. It was strange to him, as he had never liked the quiet before. The most that ever happened was the doctor coming to check on him. Sometimes she would cart him off for surgery, but that’s about as wild as it got.

 

Genji usually slept through it, but as the days passed, he grew more and more restless. Almost every time Doctor Ziegler came in, Genji was awake.

 

It was a normal, albeit boring, day when Genji heard clunky footsteps outside his door. He immediately knew that it wasn’t Angela, as her shoes made a sound that was more of a _clink_ and a _clonk_. He had never noticed these distinct sounds of footsteps before, but now they were obvious and he hated it. All he wanted was for everything to go back to normal. But that might never happen again. He was jerked out of his thoughts as the loud clonking suddenly became louder, before they muffled, and eventually stopped; just in time to hear Doctor Ziegler’s footsteps approaching. Whoever had been outside his door certainly didn’t wanted to be discovered. Great, now he was paranoid too.

 

Angela walked in, carrying her clipboard as always.

 

“Well, Genji, we’re ready to perform the surgery for your vocal cords, are you ready?” She asked, looking quite chipper. Genji sighed and shrugged. _I suppose I should get this over with as soon as possible._

 

Angela nodded before holding a mask of sleep oxygen to his face. He relaxed as it filled his lungs, lulling him to sleep. Right before he drifted off, he heard the clonking fade into the distance.

 

**_~-~-_ **

Genji was standing in a field of flowers. When he turned around, the world was a bright swirl of green, light pink, and yellow. It was… peaceful, to say the least. He was relaxing in the sunlight when he felt a burning breeze wash over him. He opened his eyes to see that the sky had turned a deep blood read, with ebony clouds. He stood up, looking around. The landscape was now a burnt, destroyed version of the previous one. The flowers were dead and wilted, and even on fire in some places.

 

An unholy screeching sound that resembled the gates of hell opening filled the air; Genji flinched and covered his ears until the noise lessend. He turned around, and found himself face to face with two huge, hideous dragons. They looked like deformed versions of his brother’s dragons. One writhed like an unearthed worm, and the other was deathly still. Neither of these behaviors were normal for this type of dragon. Genji opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to coax the dragons into calming down, but when he tried to speak, all that came out was a pitiful squeak. At the sound, both dragons’ heads snapped to look at him. He took a step backwards but fell over.

 

When he stood up, the dragons were gone, as well as the entire scene. Now, he was knee-deep in water, but the water was in a massive fish tank. He suddenly felt the water begin to rapidly rise. He banged on the glass, looking for a way out. There were people outside of the tank, but they didn’t seem to see him. He, again, tried to yell, but the water splashed into his mouth, choking him. He gasped for breath, only to find that he was now completely submerged. He held his breath for as long as he possibly could, but eventually, he had no choice but to gasp for breath. He saw little dots swim around his vision, before everything went black.

**_~-~-_ **

 

Genji woke up, gasping for breath. He was back in his room, but there was a strange noise. It was like a faint, deep sound of air rushing. His eyes widened as he realized that the sound was coming from his own mouth. He was breathing normally.

 _If I can do this, can I speak too?_ He thought excitedly. He took a deep breath, then tried a simple “what”. It didn’t really happened, but he was at least able to make the sound. It hurt, but he could do it.

 

After a while of trying to make small sounds, Doctor Ziegler walked in.

 

“I don’t recommend trying to speak yet, as your body is still trying to adjust to the voice modulator.” She said pointedly. Genji looked up quickly, giving her a surprised look. She sighed and handed him a board that he could write on, and a pencil. He hurriedly bagan scribbling away on it, then turned it so that Angela could see it.

 

“ _ You never said that you would be adding a voice modulator _ _”_ It said

 

“I’m sorry, I figured that you would have guessed it,” She laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. “Your vocal cords were completely severed, so we couldn’t simply sew them back together.”

 

“ _ YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THIS ANGELA” _ Genji had written in large letters.

 

“I apologize; should you be unaware of anything in the future, I’ll make sure you know about it.” She said sympathetically.

 

Doctor Ziegler had Genji do different tests -which were very painful, and pointless, in Genji’s opinion- to make an estimate on when he would be able to begin walking. After what felt like hours, Angela finally deemed that it would be around a week before he could start walking, then a month before he could start leaving his room and going out into the midst of all of the “others” as she had said. She had also mentioned that he would be able to speak normally in about a month or so. This gave Genji a few things to look forward to, but he knew that he wouldn’t just be able to get up and waltz out of his room, and that made him dread every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates twice a week!


End file.
